Owners and operators of automobiles, boats and other vehicles often prefer to cover the vehicle to prevent damage to the vehicle while the vehicle is not being used. Such damage can be caused by fading of the paint and interior from exposure to direct sunlight or inclement weather such as heavy rain, snow, dust, hail or the like.
A conventional garage for the storage of a vehicle provides good protection, but space within the garage may not be available for a extra car or boat. A conventional carport provides some overhead rain and sunlight protection, but leaves most of the vehicle exposed to weather, dust, insects and the like.